


party trick

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Come play, Crossdressing, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Feminization, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a blindfold hanging on the door when he arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	party trick

There's a blindfold hanging on the door when he arrives.

Jensen knows the house well enough - he's been a guest at the annual party for the last four years now - but he'd hoped that he'd never have to be the one waiting outside this door to get prepped for use. The foyer, the hall and the playroom of the mansion are already filled with his colleagues while they mingle, drink champagne, make conversation and wait for the entertainment to begin, and as Jensen pulls the blindfold down from the little hook on the door, he tries to remind himself that this is just part of the experience; everyone has to pay their dues eventually.

Tying the strip of black silk over his eyes, Jensen raises his fist and knocks on the door.

His nerves kick up a notch when he hears it open and then there are hands on him, guiding him inside, tightening the knot on his blindfold and then tugging at his clothes. Four hands mean at least two people in the room with him and Jensen's cheeks heat in embarrassment when a woman says, fond and amused, "Damn, you look good, Ackles."

He recognizes the voice as one of the women from Smallville but before he can work out which one, his tee is pulled up over his head and his pants and underwear are eased down his legs. The woman and her companion - Jensen guesses it's a man from the size of the hands that grip his ankles and pull his shoes and socks off - strip him quickly and efficiently, and Jensen feels cold tiles underneath his bare feet as they lead him across the room and push him down to settle on his hands and knees.

Hidden by the blindfold, Jensen squeezes his eyes shut when he hears the sound of water running and he tenses when the woman - Erica? - runs her hand through his hair and tells him, "We're going to prep you before you go in. It's nothing huge, just shaving, cleaning, and making you look as pretty as possible, okay?"

Not having much of an option, Jensen nods and lowers his head as the man's lubed fingers slide between the cheeks of his ass, nudging at his hole with every pass. Apart from the toy for the evening, no-one at these parties does anything they don't want to do and Jensen finds himself wondering how much the people in the room with him are getting off on what they're doing.

He submits to the hands on his body and concentrates on the positives when a delicate hand tilts his chin up to carefully shave off the stubble on his jaw and when a rougher, larger hand holds his dick out of the way and keeps shaving until he's presentable enough.

Those same rough, large hands hold his cheeks apart as a nozzle is pushed into his ass and Jensen gasps at the feeling of being filled up, torturously slow. The woman rubs moisturiser into his skin as he takes the water, making his skin feel soft and smooth, and the touch would almost be as pleasurable as a massage if it wasn't for the humiliating pressure in his belly and the fact that his dick is half-hard at the predicament.

This fact doesn't go unnoticed by the guy and Jensen bites back a groan as the man gives his dick an easy jerk, making it thicken and stiffen further in his hand.

"Look at you, Ackles," he teases with a hint of cruelty that only turns Jensen on more. "You like being filled up, huh?"

Too busy trying to recognize the voice, Jensen doesn't answer fast enough and gets a slap to the ass as a reminder. Clenching harder to try to hold in the water, he stutters reflexively, "Y-Yes, sir."

Both the man and the woman chuckle at the 'sir' that slips out but before Jensen can hide his head in shame, the woman cups his face and kisses him gently on the lips. Her lips are sticky with gloss and Jensen lets his tongue linger at the corner of her mouth before she pulls away and says, "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. The more you get off on this, the better it'll be for all of us."

"Either way, you're gonna be a come-covered mess by the end of the night," the guy says from behind him, sounding more friendly now that he's working the nozzle out of Jensen's ass. "It's way more fun when at least some of that come is your own."

His hand smoothes over Jensen's rounded stomach and Jensen groans, pushing forward into the loose fist that encircles his dick when the guy presses lightly on the swell of his belly.

"God, you love this, don't you?" the guy says, and now Jensen's working on purposefully not recognizing the voice. "You love being filled up like this. We're gonna take you in there, spread you open, and let every guy in the room take a turn filling you up. God, you're gonna be so sloppy with spunk, you'll be feeling in inside you for a week."

He rubs over his stomach again and Jensen gasps, surprised by how turned on he is already as the guy keeps talking, "Maybe we won't even let you down. Just keep you like this, ass up in the air and legs spread while we breed you up nice and full." His grip on Jensen's dick tightens and Jensen humps his hips forward into it, full and needy and desperately hard. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Jenny? Like being nothing but a come dumpster for us..."

The guy's breathing is getting ragged, suggesting that he's even closer to coming that Jensen is, but instead of the sound of him getting off, Jensen hears the woman clear her throat and ask with a smirk in her voice, "Really? You really wanna blow your load now?"

Jensen wants to protest when the guy takes his hand off Jensen's dick (and presumably his own) with a reluctant sigh but he keeps his mouth shut when the woman teases, "Good call. Now let's get him out there before they start getting impatient."

Their hands move over his body again as he's coaxed from place to place to be emptied out, lubed up, and stretched in preparation, but Jensen frowns behind the blindfold when he's maneuvered into place on a long, flat table. His wrists and ankles are strapped down and he yelps in surprise when something cool touches his calf.

"It's food," the woman explains and Jensen knows she's smiling. "They're already drinking the champagne and so you get to bring out the appetizers."

Jensen's insane, traitorous dick is interested in this scenario but he jumps when he feels an unforgiving ring being snapped into place around the base of his cock. Neither the woman or the man deigns to explain it and as he lays there, being prepared as the centerpiece of the party, Jensen thinks he doesn't really need it to be explained anyway.

The collar comes next and Jensen lifts his head up obediently to let her fit the smooth leather around his throat and buckle it in place just tightly enough for him to feel it when he takes a breath. He feels her hands rest on his chest, her fingernails scraping over his nipples before they too are covered by food, but he frowns at the sound of jangling metal. "What-"

"Your nametag," the woman says helpfully, sounding enthusiastic at the prospect. "It's not a dog collar without a nametag. I know I get to pick but I figured I'd let you choose what you wanted people to call you tonight."

Jensen swallows, suddenly feeling more nervous about going out there into the room full of people. And Jared, his mind supplies but he ignores it in favor of saying with a wry smile, "I'm guessing 'Jensen' isn't an option?"

"Nope," the woman says, not sounding at all sorry. "I have nametags for 'Bitch' and 'Princess', but those kinda suck so I'm calling veto. You want to be 'Slut' or 'Whore'?"

Jensen feels his cheeks get hot at the humiliating choice and he's pretty sure his blush has traveled all the way down to the leather of his collar when he murmurs, "Slut."

He can practically hear the woman beaming as she fastens the metal nametag onto his collar. "Awesome choice. Now, you remember your safeword and your signals?"

"Tristan," Jensen says in confirmation and taps his fist against the table with two fingers held out to confirm his non-verbal signal too.

"Great," she says. "Just one last thing and you'll be all set."

Jensen tenses up, unsure of what's coming, but he's kind of relieved when he feels something press against his lips. Above him, the guy instructs him to "Open up, slut", and Jensen opens his mouth to let him push a fat ball-gag between his lips. The guy fastens it behind his head, tight enough that the straps cut into his cheeks, and Jensen pushes uselessly against it with his tongue as his lips stretch wide around the silicon of the gag.

He shouts in surprise when the table beneath him starts to move and he breathes in deeply through his nose to calm his nerves as they push him out towards the main room of the party.

He can feel everything that's on him, from the cool food on his torso and legs, to the blindfold over his eyes, to the thick collar around his throat, to the cockring clamped around his dick, but he relaxes into it as much as he can and when the final door swings open into the playroom, Jensen finds that he's filled with anticipation rather than terror.

He lays there, concentrating on letting out slow, steady breaths as the table is rolled into place, but the gag muffles his nervous gasp when he comes to a halt in what he guesses is the middle of the room.

He's been to these parties before and knows that everyone else in the room is following the black-tie dress code with their neat suits and expensive dresses, but while he enjoyed the superiority in previous years, he finds himself turned on by the humiliation of being naked and strapped down like a toy in a room full of his well-dressed colleagues.

There's noise all around him, all approving murmurs and excited whispers, and Jensen stares up into the blackness of the blindfold as he waits for the first hand to touch him. They don't keep him waiting long, and he hears the voices get closer before jumping at the first brush of a hand along his thigh.

He starts, jerking against the bonds holding him down, and he feels some of the food slide off his hip at the sudden movement. The people around him just laugh, fingers nudging his bare skin as they reach down to take their appetizers off his body, and Jensen hears a guy on his left tut and say, "Guess he's earned a punishment already."

Jensen bites back a whimper, remembering how degrading - and how hot - some of the punishment have been at earlier parties, but he forces himself to stay still and quiet as people continue to bustle around him. Conversations continue, talking about their crews and ratings and jobs and other ordinary, everyday things, as though Jensen wasn't tied to a table and laid out like a goddamn buffet, but he feels more and more hands lingering on his skin as they take the food from his body.

Warm hands curl around his ankles and his thighs, with others stroking his shoulder and upper arms or resting for a moment on his chest and stomach. They tickle his feet, light touches that only last until Jensen squirms and pleads through the gag, and they touch his lips, prodding at the swell of the gag and chuckling at the way spit slips out of Jensen's mouth when they tug on the straps.

They kiss his hips and hands and throat as they snatch up the last few bits of food with their mouths, and as someone scrapes their fingernails over his nipples, Jensen is almost ready to cry from the careless overstimulation.

He does cry out when he feels the first splash of champagne.

It's accompanied by a girl's voice, and although he knows that everyone there is over 21, she sounds young as she says to her companion, "All yours, babe."

Jensen bites down on the ball-gag when he feels the hot pressure of a girl's mouth against his nipple. It tingles from where the bubbles of the champagne have poured over his skin and he tilts his head back with a groan when he feels her lick the alcohol off his body before lifting her head and saying, "My turn."

The voice sounds familiar and just as Jensen's willing to bet that Blake and Leighton are the two girls currently dousing him in champagne, his attention is snatched away by the cold liquid landing in his belly button before bubbling up and spilling down his stomach. Lips are on his body a second later, kissing and sucking and tasting every last drop of champagne, and Jensen willingly parts his legs as much as the restraints will allow as the alcohol snakes down the crease of his thigh. One of the girls follows it, licking it up and then sucking a kiss into his inner thigh, and Jensen's dick aches with need as the other one blows cool air down the underside of his cock and over his trapped balls.

He yells in surpise when they pour the champagne there as well.

It's icy cold on his sensitive dick, spilling over the head and trickling down the shaft in freezing trails, and Jensen bucks his hips up desperately when they put their mouths on him again, one of them sucking lightly on the head like he's nothing more than a fucking popsicle while the other licks up the sides of his cock, laughing against the skin as she does so. She traces the thick vein on the underside of his dick and she flicks her tongue over the sensitive spot just under the head before pulling away and asking, "How much weight can the table take?"

"Depends on what you wanna do," a man answers and Jensen's stomach tightens with curiosity when their voices drop to a whisper. There's still a mouth on his dick, licking and sucking, and he writhes in his bonds, unable to speak, move or come as she takes her time with him.

Distracted, he's surprised when he feels the gag being unbuckled from around his head and he flexes his jaw when the ball is pulled out of his mouth. Drool slides down his chin and he licks it up as best he can before he finds his mouth being forced open again and a thicker gag fitted inside it. It covers the lower part of his face, heavy and strangely balanced, and it's only when a hand tugs on the outer part that Jensen realizes that the thick weight of a dildo is fastened to the gag that's filling his mouth.

The girl lifts her mouth off of his dick and Jensen squeezes his eyes shut at the increased volume of the crowd that's gathered around him. He can't tell whether he loves or hates the thought of what's coming but he breathes in deeply through his nose as he hears the sound of hands and knees landing on the table beside him.

"Fuck yeah," one of the bystanders says, sounding amazed and turned-on, and Jensen clenches his fists as one of the two girls straddles his hips and sinks quickly down onto his dick.

The sensation is almost too much, too much heat and slickness and tightness around his restrained dick, but before he has chance to take it in, he feels the brush of fabric against his face and the pressure of knees nudging his shoulders as the second girl kneels astride his face. The gag shifts a little in his mouth, safely behind his teeth, and Jensen moans into the silicon when she starts to fuck herself on the fake dick.

Jensen's whole body heats up with embarrassment as the girls ride him, knowing that this is his place for the evening: to be used however the party guests see fit. The realization does nothing to dim his arousal as the girls take him at their own pace, and even with one of them fucking his face, he hears the murmurs of the people around him, calling him a slut and a toy and talking about exactly how they wanna use him next.

He feels detached from his body, groaning at the building heat in his stomach at the stimulation to his dick but unable to do anything about it as he's used by the two girls. His dick and groin are slick with the first girl's arousal and his chin and cheeks only get messier as the second one comes, riding the fake cock that's held in his mouth and coming over his face with a shudder and the cry of, "Fuck..."

Her friend follows a second later, spasming and crying out on Jensen's dick as she works herself to orgasm, and Jensen lets himself gasp out a groan into the gag as the cockring stops him from reaching the same climax. His dick aches with want and his face feels slick and messy and hot from the knowledge that he wasn't even allowed the freedom to get her off with his mouth and tongue instead of the forced gag.

The girls dismount, laughing and breathing hard, and Jensen jolts at the sudden hot splash of come across his throat. The guy groans, pumping out the last drops into the dip of Jensen's collarbone as Jensen lays there in disbelief, processing the fact that he's just there for guys to come on like that.

Someone lifts his head to unbuckle his gag as the man laughs in satisfaction and Jensen recognizes his voice as the guy who prepped him in the back room when he says, "Knew I wasn't gonna last long with you lookin' like that." His fingers skim over the leather of Jensen's collar. "At least I got to christen that collar of yours, princess."

Jensen opens and closes his mouth as the gag is eased out and his voice is scratchy when he speaks up to correct him, "Slut." The guy doesn't respond and Jensen swallows and says with a smirk, "I thought I was 'slut' tonight, not 'princess'."

He almost expects some kind of punishment for talking back but even if the guy is pissed off, he doesn't get to tell him about it when another man on Jensen's other side laughs and speaks up, "How about we put you to work, slut?"

Once again, the voice sounds familiar and Jensen's torn between humiliation at the thought that the guy sounds like Tom and renewed interest in where Jared is at that moment. Being tied-up and fucked in front of a roomful of people isn't exactly how Jensen wanted Jared to first see him naked but that doesn't stop the insistent tug of curiosity about Jared's reaction to him being this year's party favor.

The curiosity is still flickering while he's unbuckled from the restraints holding him to the table but his thoughts are directed elsewhere when the guy - Jensen doesn't want to think of him as Tom right now - clips a leash to his collar and tugs firmly with the command, "C'mon, slut. On your hands and knees like a good boy."

"Bark for him!" another guy calls from somewhere across the room and, not having the option of refusal, Jensen does, climbing down and sinking to his hands and knees with a shaky bark.

Laughter ripples around the room, more fond than mocking, but Jensen doesn't have time to focus on that when the man pulls on the leash again to grab his attention. "I think you picked the wrong name, slut," he says conversationally and Jensen frowns behind the blindfold. "You're looking way more like a 'bitch' now. All leashed up and obedient and so fuckin' pretty."

He crouches down by Jensen's face and Jensen submits to his fingers pushing inside his mouth and his thumb resting against his lower lip. "All ready to open up like a bitch in heat, aren't you?"

Not sure of the correct response, Jensen sucks on his fingers before letting them slip free and saying, "Yes, sir."

The guy grabs his chin, large hands holding his head in place. "You gonna be a good girl for me, bitch?"

Jensen's dick twitches at the name and he hates himself a little when he nods. "Yes, sir."

"Good slut," the guy says indulgently, running his hand through Jensen's hair and then throwing something light and smooth against his face. "Now put those on."

Jensen flinches at the touch to his face and feels around on the carpeted floor until he finds a pair of soft silk panties right in front of him. He gets a slap to the ass when he hesitates and the guy grips his hair tighter as he says, "You already got one punishment coming, slut. Unless you wanna make it two, you'll put them on. Now."

Not wanting to be punished more than necessary, Jensen picks up the panties and scrambles to put them on as fast as he can. The silk is smooth against his skin as he pulls them up his legs, and as grateful as he is to have some kind of clothing again, the relief is outweighed by the knowledge that his cock is stretching the front of the panties, hard and slick and dripping.

"Pink's definitely your color," the guy teases before tugging on his leash again. Jensen crawls forward, feeling his dick bob in the confines of the panties with every movement, and he's relieved when the man lets him come to a halt to address the crowd. "What do you think his punishment should be, folks? To come or not to come?"

People shout out different answers but Jensen crinkles his brow in confusion when he realizes that more guests want to see him come than to make him wait longer. Suspicious that there's a catch somewhere, Jensen stays still when the guy announces the verdict, "Looks like you get to come, slut." He grabs Jensen's hair again and forces his head up as he says, "Aren't you going to thank everyone?"

"Thank you," Jensen repeats, heart pounding at the prospect of finally getting to ease his aching dick.

"Good girl," the man says, patting his head once again. Jensen hears heavy footsteps approaching in front of him and he freezes as the guy continues, "Here's how this works: I'm gonna take that ring off your dick and I'm gonna give you two minutes to get yourself off using my friend's boots here."

Something hard and heavy presses up against the front of Jensen's panties and Jensen gulps at the feel of the heavy workboot, its toes tucked under his ass and the ankle section up close against his crotch. Unable to stop himself, he rocks his hips forward and gets a sharp tug on his hair in return.

The mystery bootwearer doesn't speak and Jensen listens out for the first guy's voice again, "You come like a good girl and we carry on with the evening, punishment done. You don't come and I put the cockring back on, put a nice thick tail-plug up your ass, and take you for walkies around the outside of the house." He moves behind Jensen, pinning his wrists behind his back and murmuring in his ear, "You like playing out in the snow, sweetheart?"

Jensen shivers at the thought and shakes his head. "No, sir."

The guy slides his hand down Jensen's panties and Jensen gasps at the feel of the cockring finally being unfastened as he orders, "Two minutes, slut."

Already painfully turned on - he can't tell whether it's the sex, the public display, the humiliation or even the threat of being paraded outside in the snow - it doesn't take much for Jensen to take advantage of the pressure against his dick. Hard and desperate and held in position, he's unable to do much more than grind down against the leather of the mystery man's boot, feeling like the slut they all currently think he is.

He hears people cheering, feels the mystery guy's hand tighten in his hair as he forces him to kneel up to get a better angle, and Jensen rides his boot faster, hips bucking forward helplessly. Whatever shame he had is gone now at the realization that even though he's on his knees in front of a roomful of people, dressed in panties and a collar and being treated like a dog, his dick is harder than it's ever been.

"C'mon," the guy says above him and if Jensen recognizes his voice, he's too far gone to process it. "Cream those panties for me, Jensen."

Jensen doesn't know if it's the voice or his name that does it but the order is enough to tip him over the edge. He comes with a yell, shaking apart in front of the crowd as he jerks against the boot. Come soaks into his panties, smearing down his dick in thick globs and covering the silk, and the guy steps back as Jensen gasps for breath and deals with the fresh humiliation of the fact that he really did just cream his panties like a girl.

Behind him, the man releases his wrists and Jensen drops back to all fours to catch his breath and to press a hand to his dick as he waits for the world to stop tilting so much.

There's a tug on his leash and Jensen lowers his hand to crawl forward behind his current master, feeling the sticky mess of come in his panties as he does so.

"Congratulations, slut," the guy taunts him. "But I think some more thanks are in order, don't you?"

"T-thank you," Jensen stammers, feeling disoriented from the high of the release and his still-restricted vision.

Leading him forward, the guy clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Not good enough, slut." He stops and pulls Jensen back up to his knees, and Jensen flinches at the light tug as the leash is passed off to someone else as the guy keeps talking beside him, "I think some people need a little more gratitude."

A hand grips his jaw, squeezing his cheeks and forcing his mouth open, and Jensen jerks back in surprise when he feels a cock pushing at the 'o' of his lips. He doesn't get far when the newcomer tightens his grip on the leash, keeping Jensen up close, and Jensen takes a breath and parts his lips willingly as the first dick of the evening slides into his mouth.

Holding his hands behind his back, he tries to ignore the way the wet panties are clinging to his dick as he works his tongue over the cock in his mouth and takes in it as deep as he can.

After all, he doesn't want to appear ungrateful.

It doesn't take long for him to lose count of how many people have used his mouth.

Despite the collar around his throat, the experience is almost freeing. His leash is passed from person to person, making him stumble and making the crowd murmur with laughter as he's led back and forth on the carpet. He doesn't get to see any of it - the toy's job is to get fucked, not to know who's doing the fucking - but he finds himself settling into the routine of being used as his mouth is stuffed with cock and his face is pushed up against wet pussies.

His jaw aches from being forced open and whenever they make him speak, usually to beg for more or to tell them all how much of a slut he is, his voice is rough and hoarse from the number of dicks that have fucked his throat already that evening. His face is a mess with come from both men and women, and he knows his lips are red and swollen from use as the latest guy empties his load into his throat and then bends down to kiss him.

He grips Jensen's jaw, adding to the dark fingerprints that will be smudged onto his skin by morning, and licks inside his mouth before Jensen can swallow down the come that's covering his tongue. The guy's tongue swipes against his, his fingers opening Jensen's mouth up wider, and Jensen gets the message in time to pass the come back between their mouths, messy and sloppy and dirty.

The kiss is a welcome change from the rough use of his mouth, and Jensen tilts his head up into it, still on his knees in front of the man, and sucks a little on his tongue to make the guy groan into the kiss. Jensen's dick is half-hard again in his panties, come drying on his skin and on the silky material, but he tries to forget about that as the guy licks the last of his come out of his mouth and moves down to kiss away the juices covering Jensen's chin. He's gentle with him, turning his head to clean up the mess with his lips and his tongue, and Jensen submits to it, concentrating on the soft kisses rather than the way he's being licked clean like an object.

His face is wet when the guy finishes and Jensen hides a smile when he feels the man wipe his face down with the material of his shirt to leave him dry and clean, at least for the next few seconds.

"Much better," the guy says with a pleased purr in his voice and Jensen lets himself sit there and be petted as the guy runs a hand through his hair. "Man, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you? I think it's time to put you through your paces, slut. I wanna see how you handle a little pressure."

Jensen's heartbeat picks up at the oblique promise of 'pressure' but the guy tugs on his hair and he nods obediently. "Yes, sir."

He pulls on his leash and Jensen has no choice but to crawl along behind him. His panties barely cover his ass and the 'Slut' nametag dangles from his collar as he moves across the room behind the man with the leash. A hand catches him high on the ass as he goes and he yelps as the owner of the hand laughs and says, "You better get used to getting spanked, sweetheart."

Jensen comes to a halt as his leash is passed off to someone else and he inches forward on his hands and knees as a woman instructs him, "That's it, just a little closer."

He doesn't know if the voice belongs to the same woman that's in front of him but he can smell arousal as his face brushes a woman's thigh and he opens his mouth, ready to do his duty yet again.

"Ah, ah," the first woman scolds. She's definitely not the one whose cunt Jensen is inches away from and Jensen goes still as she wraps the leash around the second woman's thigh, holding him in place. The hair in his hair stops him from diving in yet and he tilts his head to listen to her orders, "We want a little more from you this time, baby."

There's a playfulness to her voice and Jensen cringes at the realization that the woman telling him how he's going to eat another girl out is probably Danneel. However, he doesn't have time to be embarrassed for long when she taps him on the belly and on the thigh with her shoe, coaxing him up until he's on his hands and knees with his face resting in the lap of the woman who's sitting on the chair.

She pushes his legs apart so that his panty-covered ass is raised in the air and then someone binds his wrists together with rope that then loops around the legs of the chair to hold him in place and to make it impossible to pull away. Jensen tests his bonds cautiously, not unhappy with the situation but still curious about why he's being tied up so much just to go down on someone.

The first woman - who Jensen doesn't want to picture as being Danneel - guides his face forward and Jensen feels the wet heat of the second woman's pussy on his lips, nose and chin as the first one tells him, "You stop before she comes and you get punished. You understand that, slut?"

Jensen nods and then sticks his tongue out, trying to orientate himself before going to work. He shifts his face down, tickling his tongue across her entrance but not pushing inside yet, and then he licks back up to her clit, hearing her moan above him when he flicks his tongue across her clit then presses down with his mouth and sucks gently.

In his normal life, he's more into guys than girls but here he doesn't get to say no, and from the number of women who used him already this evening, he's confident that his skills are more than satisfactory. He goes fast, wanting to get her off quickly and avoid any possible punishment, but as he licks back down with the intention of pushing his tongue up inside her, he pulls away with a startled yell when something hard slaps against his ass.

"What-"

The first woman tuts and pushes his head forward again before he can speak. Feeling his ass throb with pain, Jensen gasps for breath against the woman's pussy, but shudders and struggles to pull back when he gets hit again.

"Make her come," the woman orders again, sounding amused at Jensen's predicament. "That's two punishments you earned already."

The paddle comes down again on his ass and Jensen cries out but gets the message. Face buried in her cunt, Jensen licks over her clit again and again, trying to do as much with his mouth as he can to get her off while the blows keep falling. The implements vary from a hand to a paddle to a crop with no more than three of the same strength in a row, and Jensen fucks his tongue inside her as his cheeks heat at the thought of the party guests lining up to spank his ass while he services someone else.

The pain isn't enough to make him safeword but it hurts, a low, deep throb in his ass that just increases in intensity with every fresh spark of pain added to it by a new guest. He can barely hold back his cries and gasps at the sudden, irregular slaps to his warmed ass but from the way the woman cants her hips up against his mouth and the noises she makes when Jensen moans against her clit, he guesses that she's enjoying this as much as the others are.

Fingers slide around to pinch his nipples and Jensen pulls back with a whimper when he feels a clamp being attached, igniting his body with a whole new source of pain. He looks down as the second one is added but only remembers about the blindfold when he opens his eyes and sees nothing.

Someone spanks his ass again and he yells, grinding his hips forward into nothingness as his cock hardens further at something Jensen never thought he would get off on. The leash stops him from going far and his shoulders slump at the realization that he's just earned an extra punishment.

He settles back between the girl's legs before he needs to be told, hoping that enthusiasm will help compensate for his mistake, but he shivers when a man whispers in his ear, "Bad slut."

The woman laughs on his other side and she flicks the two clamps as she counts, "So that's one and two. Now we just need punishment number three."

Jensen whimpers into the girl's pussy when someone - he can't tell if it's the man or the woman - attaches a weight to the chain that's hanging between the two clamps. It tugs on his nipples, swaying and making him ache more every time a spank to his ass sends him rocking forward, but his cock is hard and leaking, and as he works to get the girl off, he's starting to wish it was his turn to come again.

His face is wet and slick as he kisses the woman's clit again and curls his tongue against it, desperate to get her off as quick as he can. The blows keep landing on his raised ass, and he knows he'll have trouble sitting down tomorrow when more spanks rain down across the backs of his thighs and the lower curve of his butt. He rocks back and forth, feeling the steady pulse of pain in his nipples, the heat of the cunt against his lips, and the brutal smacks to his ass, and just when he thinks he might actually be able to come like this, the woman arches up against his mouth with a shout as she comes, trembling and gasping while Jensen licks her through it.

He feels her come down and relax back into the chair, but someone else's hand is on the back of his head to hold him down when he thinks about pulling back.

"Stay," a man's voice barks out, sounding ragged and breathy, but before Jensen can question it, his panties are being pulled back and the guy is coming. Hot come spills over Jensen's ass, sliding down into the crack as the guy jerks off onto him, and Jensen isn't sure whether to be more embarrassed that his face is pressed into some girl's pussy or that some guy just came all over his ass without even fucking him.

The choice becomes much clearer, however, when the guy pulls his panties back up and slaps his ass with a pleased sigh. "Come's a good look on you, slut."

Bound, collared, and wearing panties filled with two people's come, Jensen knows his face is bright pink when the woman unwraps his leash from around the other woman's thigh, removes the clamps from his nipples, and unties the rope around his wrists. He feels the man's come slide further down his ass as someone takes hold of the leash to lead him forward, and he tries not to think about what Jared probably thinks of him now.

His face is still burning in embarrassment when he's pulled to a stop and hauled up onto his knees. The man holding his leash grips his chin and addresses the room, "Anyone else wanna use his mouth?"

Jensen holds his breath but although all the ripples of noise seem to be answers in the negative, his relief doesn't last long when the man says, amused, "Guess it's time for you to get fucked, slut."

Cheers go up at that and Jensen ignores the spike of fear that hits him. He's already hard - it's obvious enough for everyone in the whole fucking room to see - and if he gets to come with a cock up his ass, he'll take it.

"Ask for it," the guy orders.

Clearing his throat, Jensen can taste more than one person's come on his tongue as he says uncertainly, "Fuck me?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please," Jensen fills in quickly. "Please fuck me."

"Why should we?" a guy calls from the crowd and Jensen's grateful for the shield of the blindfold when he gives the answer he knows they want.

"Because I'm a slut, sir." He smiles a little. "And because I'm the fucktoy tonight, sir. It's kind of in the job description."

There are murmurs of good-natured laughter and Jensen lets himself be pulled to his feet as he braces himself for this part of the evening. The warm-up is done and he knows they're moving on to the main event, and as he's manhandled across the room by more than one pair of hands, he wonders what position he's going to be in during the next stage of proceedings.

At the parties he's been to, the position has varied each time, with the toy strapped to a bed, then bound to a table on all fours, then tied up with their hands above their head, and then held off the floor with a complicated system of ropes and harnesses, and Jensen finds that he's curious about what the guests have chosen this year.

They stop him when he's in the right position and Jensen opens his eyes behind the blindfold when his wrists are held behind his back, buckled into thick, padded cuffs and then hooked together. Someone holds onto his shoulders, big hands keeping him balanced as someone else instructs, "Lift your right foot."

Jensen complies, confused, but closed his eyes when he feels a high-heeled shoe being fitted onto his foot, making him stand up taller when he rests his foot back on the carpet. His left foot is given the same treatment, encased in a precariously high shoe that someone has obviously bought in his size, and he sways unsteadily when they nudge his legs wider apart.

He hears a jangle of metal and chokes back a surprised sound when something is hooked between his bound wrists, raising his arms up behind his back and forcing him to bend forward until his ass is in the air and his shoulders are burning with the strain of the position. He exhales in relief when he feels a thin frame of some kind being placed under his shoulders to help support the weight of his upper body, but when his leash is fastened to it, he realizes just how vulnerable his position is.

His ass is exposed, covered only by the flimsy silk panties, and his legs are spread wide with his feet pushed up in high heels. He can't move his arms and can barely move his body, and his face is at the perfect height for them to use if they aren't bored with his mouth yet. Nervous about what's coming, he bites his lip as he feels a spreader bar being fastened between his ankles to force his legs wider apart.

He jumps in shock when someone pats his ass and says, "Well, look at you, slut. All spread and ready to get fucked." Something cool touches Jensen's back, moving in swirls across his skin, and the guy rests a hand on the base of his spine as he says, "It's just lipstick. People can't read your collar from this angle so I think they might need reminding that you're a slutty little fucktoy, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"What are you?"

"A slutty little fucktoy," Jensen repeats with something close to eagerness in his voice. He really needs to get fucked already.

He tries to keep still when the guy with the lipstick moves to his mouth and ponders, "You've got the shoes and the panties but I think you're still missing something, sweetheart."

The lipstick feels thick and alien as it's painted onto Jensen's lips but from the groans from the men gathered around him, he guesses that it's having the desired effect on some of them.

The next voice is different, sounding a little younger than the first guy, but there's a mocking hint to it that goes straight to Jensen's cock when the guy says, "We need to take those panties off first."

Cold metal slides up the side of Jensen's panties and he drops his head as the guy cuts through the sides of the panties. He pulls them away, leaving Jensen's ass bare and raised and still covered with drying come. His dick bobs against his belly at the thought of there being fresh come both on and in his ass soon but Jensen jumps when the next touch is to his face, not his ass.

"Open up," the second guy says, mockery in his voice. "Don't want these to go to waste."

Accustomed to obedience, Jensen opens his mouth but jerks back when he feels the touch of silk against his lips, but the guy doesn't let him get far, gripping his hair and pushing the come-soaked panties all the way into his mouth. The taste of his own come coats his tongue and Jensen closes his eyes at the fresh wave of humiliation that does nothing to lessen his erection. The guy pats his cheek when he's done, teasing and patronizing, but Jensen's complaint is muffled by the thick wad of his panties in his mouth.

Embarrassed and impossibly turned on, Jensen slumps as much as his bindings will allow when the guy steps back. Despite his previous exertion, he can't stop himself from canting his ass back in desperation when someone addresses the crowd, "Who wants to the first fuck?"

Jensen can't identify anyone over the burble of voices but he shivers in anticipation when someone steps up behind him, resting large, warm hands on his ass. By his head, the self-designated announcer says, "Good call, folks. He's already got off himself on this gentleman's boots so it's only fair that he returns the favor."

Thinking of the size of the boot that had been pressed up against his crotch, Jensen swallows nervously at the thought of the guy being in proportion everywhere else. The guy parts his cheeks and Jensen curls his hands into anxious fists in his restraints as the announcer says, cheerful and enthusiastic, "Let's get this slut on the road, boys!"

Even with his vision blocked by the blindfold, Jensen can feel everyone's eyes on him as the guy behind him presses his thumb against his hole.

He was lubed earlier and it slides in easily enough but Jensen shivers at the feeling of being filled with just one thick thumb and tries to stop himself from trembling at the prospect of being filled up by the guy's cock instead. He already rode the man's boot to get off so he knows he shouldn't feel embarrassed, but as he clenches his teeth, he wonders what he looks like to the rest of the crowd - and to Jared - when he's strung up like this, bound, spread open, and gagged with his own wet panties with 'fucktoy' written in lipstick across his back.

His dick is hard when he feels the guy's thumb pull out and the head of his cock bump up against the tight ring of his ass, and he takes deep breaths through his nose, ready for the burn of entry.

The guy's cockhead just starts to push in when someone in the crowd shouts, "Slut!", and Jensen's whole body burns hot when the whole room seems to take up the chant as the guy behind him fills him up with his dick.

He's big, his dick thick and long, and Jensen gasps into the makeshift gag at the feel of being stretched wide around his length as the guy drives deeper and deeper inside him. He feels full in the best kind of way, open and hot and sparking with just the right amount of pain, and he gives in and moans helplessly as the crowd laughs and chants, "Slut! Slut! Slut!"

Embracing the label, Jensen pushes back into the dick as much as his bonds allow. His shoulders ache, muscles protesting the movement, but his dick is painfully hard between his legs, his balls tight and heavy and his shaft dripping with pre-come, and he fucks himself back on the mystery guy as eagerly as his position lets him.

He nearly sobs with relief when the guy grabs his hips and starts to move.

His hands are huge and hot where they're curled around his hips and Jensen is almost proud of the bruises he'll have tomorrow as the man slams into him, fast and violent and exactly what Jensen needs. He teeters in the heels, legs held wide by the spreader bar, but he goes even higher onto his tiptoes to help get a better angle against his prostate.

It works and Jensen clamps his teeth down on the panties to hold back a moan at the liquid fire that seems to flow through him. The aches and sensitivities of the position fall away and he lets himself forget the audience, the humiliation, and the dozens of degrading things he's done that evening as he focuses only of the guy's thrusts and the hot, thick length of the dick inside him.

The guy grabs him tighter, snapping his hips forward and filling Jensen up so deep that he barely remembers to breathe, and when he slaps one of those huge hands against Jensen's ass, the rush of pain is enough to send him soaring over the edge.

He comes untouched, cock pulsing and spurting onto the floor beneath him while Jensen rocks back into the guy's dick. He doesn't think he blacks out but he's grateful for the support of the frame under his chest and shoulders as he struggles to catch his breath and regain awareness of what his body's doing.

For a moment, he thinks that the guy fucking him is done too, that he came while Jensen was riding his own high, but he whimpers into the gag when the guy fucks back into him roughly, still hard and still wanting to get off. Fucked out already, Jensen can't help the dirty heat of arousal that pools in his belly (but doesn't make it to his spent cock) at the sensation of being used even when he's not going to be getting anything out of it again for a while.

The guy drives in deep and Jensen arches back, not sure whether he wants him to stop or to continue. However, as expected, the guy doesn't stop to ask for his opinion and keeps going with firm, steady thrusts at the pace that suits him. Somehow that's worse than everything else and Jensen drops his head in humiliation as the guy comes with a muffled groan, filling him up with hot jets of come and then pulling out without saying a word.

Someone else steps up behind him and Jensen chokes back a shout as the next guy pushes inside without any preamble and starts to use Jensen's ass however he sees fit.

The time seems to pass in a blur as guy after guy steps up between his legs to fuck him. They're big, small, thick, thin, fast, slow and they use him in quick succession, barely giving him chance to breathe and register what's going on before someone else steps up to fuck him.

Some of them slap his ass as they use him, adding to the bruises that are already forming there; some tug on his balls until Jensen is crying in pain or pleasure; some talk him through it, telling him exactly what they're doing and how good he looks when he's taking cock; and some just ignore him completely, continuing their conversation with someone else while they're inside him, but no matter what they do, their come always ends up painting Jensen's skin or filling him up full with it.

They tickle his arms, push his feet wider apart with the spreader bar, pinch his nipples, toy with his balls, and suck kisses into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, but even as Jensen writhes and begs and pleads to be allowed to come again, they don't touch his cock and they don't fuck him well enough to let him come untouched.

They don't forget about his mouth either. Someone fastens a tight latex hood over his head, leaving nothing but his mouth and his nostrils free for him to breathe, and then they strap a ring-gag between his teeth to let him fuck his mouth without Jensen needing to do anything but stand there. It's humiliating and dehumanizing but as one guy after another fucks his throat and floods his mouth with come, Jensen accepts that this is his job for the night.

By the time the party guests starts to tire, Jensen's feet ache from where they're held in the heels and his ass feels loose and sloppy with the loads of come that have been emptied into him by half the guys at the party. He's lost track of time, lost track of everything except the feel of the dicks in his ass and down his throat and the insistent throb of his own cock from where, in spite of everything, he's still getting off on being treated like this.

He almost sighs in relief when he feels the ring-gag being eased out of his mouth, a signal that the night is slowly coming to a close. The hood gets removed next and the sweat on Jensen's cheeks instantly cools as someone strokes a hand through his hair and asks, "How's it going, slut?"

It's a struggle to remember how to work his mouth as he murmurs honestly, "Good, sir."

"You enjoying this?" the man asks, wiping the sweat off Jensen's face and yanking on his collar just hard enough to remind him that it's there. "You like being fucked like a greedy little slut?"

"Yes, sir," Jensen admits, knowing that his hard dick is enough of a clue to his enjoyment. He groans when the latest guy pulls out of his ass but frowns when no-one steps up to replace him right away.

"Hey, slut!" another guy calls from somewhere to his left. There's enough of a slur to his voice that Jensen guesses he's had a few drinks but he reminds himself that there's security there to kick out any guests that get out of line.

"I got a choice for you," the guy says conspiratorially, crouching by his head. He clinks some glasses together and asks, "I got a drink in each hand, one for tipping in your ass and one for tipping down your throat, and because I'm a nice guy, you get to pick which one. So, which one's going in that pretty mouth of yours, slut? Right or left?"

Blindfolded, Jensen knows this choice isn't meant to be anything more than luck and so he takes a shot in the dark. "Left, sir."

He hears the crowd cheer, tired but still entertained, and the guy laughs. "Good choice. In that case, I'm gonna do your ass first."

Jensen hears him set one of the glass items down on the carpet before moving around behind him, and he cries out in surprise when he feels the cold splash of liquid being poured down over his ass. It fizzes and bubbles on his skin, running down the crack of his ass and dripping over his oversensitive hole, and he bucks in the restraints at the tingling sensation when the liquid runs down to his balls before falling to the floor in a steady stream.

For a second, Jensen thinks it's champagne again, but when he feels the glass of the bottle push against his well-used hole, he squeezes his eyes shut at the knowledge that someone just poured a beer over his ass. He clenches reflexively, tugging on the cuffs that bind his wrists up in the air, but he can't stop the guy from working the tip of the beer bottle inside his body.

It hits his prostate and Jensen groans, pushing back in search of stimulation, but the guy just brings his hand down on his ass and chides, "You come from this and I shove the whole damn thing up your ass."

Biting back a sob, Jensen holds back and nearly collapses in relief when the guy finishes working the neck of the bottle inside his ass and steps back. "Perfect."

Jensen knows how it must look to the crowd but he doesn't think his face can get any redder, even at the thought of all his colleagues seeing him getting off on having a beer bottle pushed up his ass.

Unfortunately, he's quickly proven wrong when the guy walks back to stand by his head and retrieves the glass item from the floor. The rim feels small when he rests it against Jensen's lips and Jensen guesses that it's a shot glass right before the man says, "Drink up, slut."

He pushes the glass between Jensen's lips and tugs his head back as he empties the contents into Jensen's mouth. The tang of come fills his mouth instantly but Jensen doesn't even think about spitting it out as he swallows it down like a good boy. Tasting it on his tongue, he wonders briefly how many people it took to fill the glass but then thinks about the more important question of how many people are going to look at him at the next CW event and remember him taking a shot of come and enjoying it.

He drops his head when the guy releases him and he hears the crowd clapping and cheering until the announcer speaks over them, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, let's wrap it up! Is there anyone else who wants to use the slut here before we turn him over to the highest bidder for the evening? Remember, if you haven't gotten off yet, it means he's not doing his job!"

Tired, aching, and filled with come, Jensen hopes that there isn't another punishment on the horizon but he stays still and obedient as the announcer says, "Okay, just two more, and then you can place your bids to have this fine little ass," -he slaps Jensen's ass, making the beer bottle shift inside him- "all to yourself for the rest of the night."

The prospect of getting fucked two more times is a daunting one but Jensen steels himself with the possibility that he'll finally get to come if they fuck him.

Waiting for someone to pull the bottle out and get to work, Jensen is taken by surprise at the first splatter of come across his face. It hits his cheek, rolling down in thick globs over his lips and jaw as he stands there, unable to wipe it away or even to turn his head as the guy jerks himself off all over his face. The final guest joins in a second later and Jensen closes his eyes as come lands in his hair and on his forehead before running down over his nose and blindfold.

Still kind of stunned at the fact that two guys just came all over his face, Jensen stays frozen while the announcer starts taking bids for the evening. It's for charity - this party is always listed as a 'cast fundraiser' in the CW accounts - but as the prices go higher and higher, Jensen can't decide whether he feels more like a whore or more like cattle as he stands there, tied-up, fucked out and humiliated in front of everyone.

"Sold for twelve thousand!" the announcer calls loudly and Jensen looks up, hoping to get some idea of who now owns him for the rest of the night. "Congratulations, sir, and thank you very much for coming, folks! Drive safe, get laid, don't transfer to ABC, and I'll see you back here next year!"

The volume increases as people bustle about, saying their goodbyes or picking a partner or two to take home with them, and as they start to leave, Jensen feels hands on his body again. Desperate to come and equally desperate to find out what's in store for him for the rest of the night, he submits to the hands that move over him, unclipping the leash from his collar and unhooking his hands from where they're bound up behind him.

He shudders when they replace the beer bottle with a thick buttplug, trapping all that come inside him, but they leave the heels, the blindfold and the collar on as they fasten his hands behind his back and deposit him on his knees before leaving him to the mercy of his purchaser.

Hard and trembling, Jensen waits in the near-silence of the room and listens to the approaching footsteps of the man who just bought him. They give nothing away and Jensen doesn't even realize how close the guy is before a hand closes around his collar. The guy hauls him to his feet without warning and Jensen yelps in shock as he hefts him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry before heading upstairs to the waiting bedroom.

The plug in Jensen's ass shifts with every step and his dick brushes against the guy's clothes from where he's held over his shoulder. The blindfold, the bound hands and the inversion just compound the disorientation and when he finds himself falling back onto a bed, Jensen can't help but scoot back a little in fear.

The bed dips as the guy climbs on next to him, and Jensen goes still when he cups his come-covered face in both hands and murmurs, "S'okay. M'not gonna hurt you."

The voice is impossibly familiar but the man's lips are on Jensen's before he can get a single word out.

He's a good kisser, deep but gentle and surprisingly sweet despite all the things Jensen's sucked and swallowed that evening. He licks inside Jensen's mouth, darting his tongue out to brush against Jensen's and then pulling back to curl against his lips with enough teasing playfulness that Jensen finds himself smiling into the kiss and wishing his hands were free so that he could kiss back better. The guy's hands are huge and as one moves around to rest at the back of his head, Jensen tilts his head into the kiss and floats away into a moment of peace at the end of the most demanding (humiliating, arousing) night of his life.

He sinks back down to Earth in a split-second when the man pulls back and murmurs guiltily, "Jensen-"

Jensen knows that voice - he knows he knows that voice - but the man pulls his blindfold off before he can even hazard a guess.

When he sees the guy's shy smile, messy hair and nervous gaze, guessing becomes entirely redundant, and Jensen's eyes widen in disbelief at the man in front of him. "Jared?"

"Hey." Jared's smile is anxious but open, and Jensen's stomach flips with embarrassment about being in this state in front of his best friend. "Please don't kick my ass?"

Given the stuff that Jared's seen him do that evening, Jensen doesn't think he's in the position to kick anyone's ass. He isn't really in the position to do any more than stare in amazement as Jared runs a hand through his hair and says uncertainly, "I know this is out of the blue but I saw you in there, man. It was overwhelming as fuck but I- you- we both got off on it, and I- I figured it was time to give it a try."

Jensen blinks and Jared amends, "Not the whole gangbang thing. Not even any of the kink stuff if you don't want to. Just you and me." He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed, as though Jensen isn't the one sitting in the bed tied-up and covered with other guys' spunk. "I've had a crush on you since season 1, man. Every year we go home from this thing and go to separate rooms and jerk off and every year I wanna ask you out but I never can-"

"So you bought me?"

Jared's face falls and Jensen feels a pang of guilt at the harshness in his voice. "Not for sex?" Jared says hopefully. "You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to." He looks at Jensen again and bites his lip. "Shit, here, let me help you with those."

Dumbstruck by everything, Jensen sits there as Jared reaches up to unbuckle the collar and the cuffs around his wrists. They drop to the bed in a small pile of leather and metal and Jensen rubs his neck, enjoying the newfound freedom as Jared eases the high heels off his feet and rubs circles into his soles with his thumbs.

Jensen watches, still stunned, but his mouth falls open when his gaze travels down Jared's body to where his booted feet rest at the edge of the bed. "Holy shit..." He looks up at him, wide-eyed, and finds that he's embarrassingly turned on when he asks, "That was you? You were the one with the boot when I-"

"Yeah," Jared says sheepishly and Jensen clicks more pieces into place.

"When they fucked me, the announcer said I needed to pay back the first guy for letting me come on his boot. That was you, wasn't it? You were the first one to fuck me."

He remembers the blissful humiliation of getting himself off on Jared's boots and the perfect stretch of Jared's dick in his ass, and his cheeks heat once again at the realization that during the whole evening, Jared was the only one to get him off.

"Yeah," Jared says quietly, looking down at his hands in shame. "That was m-"

He doesn't get the words out before Jensen is kissing him.

After a night of playing fucktoy for his colleagues and answering to 'slut', restraint now seems like a waste of time. Jared is hot and amazing and here, and if the news that Jensen's four-year crush is mutual wasn't enough, the thought of how hard Jared made him come that evening pushes Jensen into climbing astride his lap, eager and aroused and kind of in love.

Jared takes him easily, pulling him into a kiss and sliding his hand down to cup his ass as he gasps against his lips, "You sure?"

"Completely," Jensen promises with a grin. Slanting their lips together, he slides a hand through Jared's hair and rocks purposefully in his lap until he feels the thick length of Jared's dick pressing against his through his suit pants.

He grinds down against it like he did earlier on Jared's boot, slutty and desperate, and he groans when Jared murmurs in his ear, embarrassing and dirty and apparently just what Jensen needs, "C'mon, sweetheart. Show me how much you want this. Show me you want my dick more than my boots." Jensen shivers against him and Jared presses on with a grin, "God, you have no idea how hot it was seeing you fucking yourself on my boot like you were a goddamn bitch in heat. Nearly came in my pants just watchin' you."

Jensen whimpers, so fucking close to coming, and he arches back when Jared slides his hand around to press on the plug filling his ass as he says, "Glad I saved it though. You look even better when you're like this, all needy and gorgeous and filled up with come." He presses on Jensen's belly with his other hand and asks, "Can you feel it in there? All that come plugged up in your tight ass? God, Jen, I wanna keep you filled up like that all the fuckin' time."

"Please," Jensen sobs, not even knowing what he's begging for as he grinds needily against Jared. "Please, Jay-"

"C'mon," Jared says, pushing the plug in against his prostate. "Come for me, slut."

Jensen tips his head back at the name and gasps at the force of the release sweeps through him for the third time that evening. He spills over Jared's pants, close to coming dry after the intensity of his first two that evening, and when he opens his eyes with a low moan, an easy satisfaction spreads through him at the sight of the smile on Jared's face.

He's still hard in his pants and Jensen doesn't need any prompting to sink to his knees on the floor between Jared's legs and start to lick his own come off Jared's slacks. Jared groans and his hands tighten in his hair as Jensen licks over the front of his pants again and again, lapping up the come and fitting his mouth against the ridge of Jared's dick. He feels the wet heat through the fabric as Jared comes, pushing his hips up against Jensen's face, and he looks up with a smile to see Jared staring at him, dazed but sated. "Fuck, man."

Jensen grins. "Hey, you made me come in my pants today. I'm just returning the favor." His smile dims a little as he says, "But if you wanna wait and fuck me, that's fine. You paid and everything-"

"Hey," Jared chides, pulling him back up onto his lap and kissing him thoroughly until Jensen leans against him and relaxes a little. "We're not doing anything tonight except showering and sleeping."

There's a glint in his eye that Jensen finds equal parts reassuring and exciting when Jared wraps his arms around him and gives his ass a playful squeeze as he says, "But just so you know, there are about a hundred and one massively inappropriate things I want to do to you when we get home."

As exhausted and fucked out as he is, Jensen can't stop himself from smiling at the prospect. Jared is warm and firm against him and with the evening already seeming like a thoroughly pleasant memory, Jensen's telling the truth when he says with a grin, "Looking forward to it."


End file.
